ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Storm
History Early Jason Storm grew up idolizing wrestling, specifically WWE. Although his parents looked down on this 'phase' in his life and encouraged him to seek other hobbies, Jason continued to be a fan. As he followed favorites such as 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker and later Steve Austin, he began to imitate their mannerisms, though thankfully not their moves. Eventually, he became more critical of the product while still being a fan, seeing what worked and what would not, and it wouldn't be long before he decided to become a pro-wrestler. Keeping his ambition a secret from his parents, he continued his studies and was accepted into Purdue University, where he derived his personal colors. Graduating in four years with a Master's in Physics, he began to look around for a wrestling school. He tried the OVW Training School, but found them full-up and unwilling to take anymore. He tried to apply to the Texas Wrestling Academy, but it was the same story. Disappointed with the USA, he tried his luck in Canada. Somewhat apprehensively he went to the semi-legendary Lance Storm and his Wrestling Academy. Training under that man, Jason learned everything he knows today. To show his appreciation, he took the moniker 'Storm' in honor of his instructor. Now, with training and newfound confidence, Storm is ready to take on the world. AWA He found quick success in AWA, winning the Cruiserweight title from Mark Cross within his first month. Things were looking up for Jason.... ...Then he ran into Evan Heir. An intense rivalry between the two saw Storm lose at almost every turn, from ladder matches to I Quit matches. That the match types favored Evan more than a 'pure' wrestler such as himself, and that Evan's manager Maria Clarke interfered at almost every turn when he held the advantage did nothing to appease Storm. He eventually grew more dark, and began to take his frustrations out on the Cruiserweight division itself. That led to a rivalry with Orlando Ortega and a returning Atlas Johanson. Although he was unable to obtain the final victory, AWA fans credit Storm with neither man being seen again. Storm's bloodthirsty antics led to Maria Clarke leaving Evan to try and steer Storm in some direction other than Evan. However, it was revealed to all be a plot by Storm to separate Maria, who at the time was pregnant with Evan's child, and his seemingly distant rival. Now Storm is confident that, without Maria, Evan can not possibly pose any problem. 2008 has started out phenomenally for Jason Storm and it can only plan to get better; Jason was victorious in the number one contenders Hell Bowl Chamber match, eliminating Brian Williams in the finals despite being in the match longer than anyone, taking the biggest beating, and being choked into unconsciousness. Because Evan Heir had Storm on the brain, he tore through World champion the Legendary Low in a way that forced the champion to vacate the belt, handing it to Storm for his first World championship. Almost immediately afterwards, Storm allied himself with President Travis Grey and his new commissioner, the aforementioned Low. He also brought in two of his old friends, the Ricky and Tracy the Walter twins to form the Trans-Border Triad. With successful title defenses already under his belt and Evan deteriorating by the second, Jason is full-steam ahead in proving himself as indeed, 'The Future' of the American Wrestling Alliance.